<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>стань моим тёплым вчера by mitfkl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470647">стань моим тёплым вчера</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitfkl/pseuds/mitfkl'>mitfkl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitfkl/pseuds/mitfkl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Шаг в неизвестность грядущего за руку с тобой.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru/Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>стань моим тёплым вчера</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Любоваться закатами, сидя на подоконнике уже вошло в некую привычку — независимо от времени года и погоды за окном. Не потому что жуть как красиво, невозможно оторваться или сидеть, невидящим взглядом уставиться в окно, загнанному мыслями. Просто потому что знаешь, что он придёт, несмотря ни на что, чтобы быть рядом и поговорить — на любую тему, — поделиться мыслями — не только теми, что тревожат, но и просто что приходит в голову, — сказать, не обдумывая.</p><p>— Тебе пора прекращать появляться из ниоткуда, нормальные люди так не делают, — вздыхает Шиничи, оборачиваясь.</p><p>Перед ним стоит Кайто собственной персоной — кто же ещё, кого ещё можно было ждать в это время в собственном доме?</p><p>— Будто я нормальный, — фыркает лохматое чудо в ответ, садясь напротив. Глядит себе в окно, как ни в чём не бывало.</p><p>— Мог хотя бы попытаться казаться таким.</p><p>Смысла спрашивать «зачем» Кайто не видит так же, как пытаться в принципе препираться в такой уютный тёплый вечер. Он лишь слегка елозит по широкому подоконнику, усаживаясь удобнее, и смотрит на Шиничи с лёгкой улыбкой. Тот этого не замечает — или только делает вид, — наблюдая за последними лучами солнца, что тонут в точке горизонта.</p><p>— Завтра тут будет аншлаг, не посидим так.</p><p>— Может всё-таки не будем звать Хакубу? — Кайто буквально ноет и бьётся затылком о стену, — он меня задолбал с тем, что я Кайто Кид.</p><p>— Так ты же и есть Кайто Кид.</p><p>— Ты сейчас на чьей стороне? — Куроба возмущается, а Шиничи смеётся в кулак.</p><p>— Объективно, на стороне закона.</p><p>— Объективно, я тебе помогаю с твоим законом, имей уважение.</p><p>Кайто смотрит негодующим взглядом на этого нарушителя его покоя, который как ни в чём не бывало, можно сказать, отрёкся от него в сторону своих детективных убеждений. Так дела не делаются, чтобы вы понимали.</p><p>— Ты хочешь и новый год провести, расследуя дело об убийстве?</p><p>— Твои псевдоугрозы тут ни к чему. — Кудо фыркает, спрыгивая с подоконника. — Во-первых, я знаю, что ты этого не сделаешь. Во-вторых, если, якобы, я тебя не правильно понял, инспектору ещё вчера было отправлено сообщение, что ближайшие три дня меня точно нельзя дёргать, будь то убийство, ограбление или ещё что. В-третьих, Хакуба всё-таки наш друг, а если мы устраиваем празднование у меня дома, то и решать, кого приглашать, мне.</p><p>— Никакого уважения и сочувствия в этом доме.</p><p>Да, а так же спокойствия, стабильности и адекватности, — думает Шиничи, разминает спину и идёт на кухню готовить им два какао. Кайто следует его примеру, но первым делом забегает в зал, где стоит огромных размеров пушистая ёлка, потом и кровью украшенная буквально несколько дней назад — потому что ни Шиничи, ни Кайто не хотели столь долгой возни на протяжении всего месяца, — и включает гирлянду.</p><p> </p><p>Новогодние хлопоты — с одной стороны самая интересная часть празднования, а с другой — самая напряжная. И если в детстве всем этим занимались родители, пока дети смотрели предпраздничные мультики и фильмы, то сейчас эта участь выпала на хрупкие плечи Шиничи и Кайто.</p><p>Будь проблема только в закупке всего необходимого — они бы справились часа за три, отстояв километровую очередь в супермаркете. Но, так как готовка не являлась сильной стороной ни одного парня, ни второго, после получаса страданий и споров запекать курицу или рыбу, какие соусы и приправы использовать, было решено позвать Ран и Аоко в помощь. Обе девушки по телефону сказали им, что те идиоты, отчитали по полной — мол, раньше надо было закупаться, звонить и просить помогать, — но всё же пообещали прийти в течение часа.</p><p>Этот час Куроба с Кудо потратили на то, чтобы аккуратно, — что тяжко в их случае, — завернуть в подарочную бумагу подарки идеальным подругам и остальным друзьям, положить под ёлку и даже успели сварить глинтвейн. Это даже они могут с их уровнем кулинарных способностей — просто благо Шиничи отбил у Кайто нож и сам нарезал апельсины, а то без жертв бы не обошлось.</p><p>Девушки, придя, первым делом выгнали мальчиков с кухни — мол, не помогаете, так и не мешайте. С одной стороны, им было неудобно, что Мори и Накамори оторвались от своих семей, чтобы горе-хозяевам помочь, а с другой — могут немного отдохнуть перед праздником. Утренняя вылазка по магазинам изрядно потрепала парней.</p><p>— Мы такие беспомощные, — простонал Кайто, лёжа на коленях Шиничи, пока тот читал какую-то очередную детективную историю в своей библиотеке.</p><p>— Я думаю попросить Ран научить меня готовить хотя бы простенькие блюда, не всю жизнь же доставкой питаться, — Кудо даже книгу отложил, чтобы поддержать диалог, что бывает достаточно редко.</p><p>— Ага, то есть мне тогда убираться придётся? Я не согласен.</p><p>— Твоё мнение не учитывается в стенах этого дома.</p><p>— Тогда я уйду.</p><p>— Шантажист.</p><p>— Чья бы корова мычала.</p><p>— Кстати про корову, — шутливый тон Шиничи становится серьёзным, но лёгкая улыбка на губах сдаёт его с потрохами.</p><p>— Если ты про то, что следующий год быка — я знаю.</p><p>— Удивительно, ты же никогда не интересовался китайским календарём и даже не знал до меня, в чей год родился.</p><p>— А теперь слежу, чтобы не казаться тупым в твоих глазах, — Шиничи уже готов пошутить, но Кайто прерывает. — Ну, год быка, и что?</p><p>— Говорят, что бык — символ трудолюбия и достижения цели. То есть, мы можем выйти на новый уровень в следующем году. — Детектив достаёт плюшевую игрушку быка, набитую конфетами и отдаёт Куробе. У того глаза загораются и улыбка мелькает на губах.</p><p>— А разве это не относится только к тем, кто родился в год этого животного?</p><p>— Не знаю точно, но я бы хотел добиться своего.</p><p>— А я просто буду таким же сильным и здоровым, как бык.</p><p>— Да уж, — Шиничи резко меняется в лице — с «мистера серьёзность» превращается в «господи, я умру от смеха, если вы не облегчите мои страдания, убив раньше». — Ты только на Хакубу бычить горазд.</p><p>— Зато я не псина, как некоторые, — Кайто показал язык, шутливо обижаясь.</p><p>Их война переросла из словесной в щекоточную — Кайто явно проигрывал, но недоволен не был. Ещё бы, если Шиничи сидит на его бёдрах и постоянно касается-касается-касается кожи, хоть и через слои одежды.</p><p>— Кхм, — раздаётся где-то над парнями недовольный девичий голос. Мальчишки одновременно устремляют свои взгляды на источник звука. — Мы закончили с салатами и закусками. Сейчас мне нужно уйти, помочь папе с готовкой для его отдела на корпоратив, а Ран я с вами двумя не оставлю, мне страшно за её психику. — Аоко, договорив, развернулась в сторону выхода. — Придём тогда же, когда и остальные. Развлекайтесь.</p><p>Девушка вышла, захлопывая за собой дверь. Спустя несколько минут её голос, и голос их общей подруги перестали быть слышны. Что ж, развлекаться — так развлекаться, как скажете — одновременно промелькнуло в головах и Кайто, и Шиничи.</p><p> </p><p>На часах половина восьмого вечера, на дворе тьма, развеянная лишь светом фонарных столбов, блеском отдающая по снегу, а на душе вечная осень, запускающая в головы мысль о том, что всё могло быть иначе. И не понятно в какую сторону.</p><p>— Давай быстрее, через час народ начнёт подваливать, а нам бы ещё успеть вернуться.</p><p>— Сам бы попробовал этот костюм за две минуты надеть.</p><p>— В прошлом году пробовал, — Шиничи оборачивается, смеётся с этого чудика, параллельно ища ключи на тумбочке в прихожей. Кайто тем временем пытается застегнуть ремень на в момент увеличившемся раз в пять пузе, — и вообще, кто из нас мастер перевоплощения? Нечего жаловаться.</p><p>— Наряжаться в толстых мужиков лет за шестьдесят никогда не было быстрым и любимым моим занятием.</p><p>— Зато в этот раз твои переодевания пойдут во благо.</p><p>— Будто обычно они не идут во благо.</p><p>— Кроме нас с тобой так никто не считает.</p><p>Пререкаясь, парни всё же вышли из дома, направляясь в соседний. Традиция — каждый год с момента «возвращения» Шиничи и начала их совместной с Кайто жизни пять лет назад ходить к профессору, где перед праздником собирается вся компания маленьких детективов, дарить подарки и обещать несбыточное, как например то, что Конан вернётся из Америки и обязательно встретится со своими друзьями.</p><p>Конану, может быть, и хотелось бы вернуться, но только на несколько часов, сказать ребятам, что с ним всё хорошо, не стоит волноваться и ждать — он не часть маленьких детективов, и никогда ею не был. Но он ценит и любит своих друзей, не даст в обиду, даже если его нет рядом.</p><p>Только никогда никто не узнает об этом, даже сам Шиничи.</p><p>Конан похоронен глубоко внутри, там же, где и когда-то яркие и трепетные чувства к Ран — в том его уголке сознания, где хранятся все самые долгие и счастливые моменты его жизни, что была «до».</p><p>До знакомства с Чёрной Организацией.</p><p>До становления Конаном.</p><p>До Кайто.</p><p>И множество других «до», которые поделили жизнь.</p><p>— Жди здесь, всё по проверенному плану, понял меня?</p><p>— Я не тупой, — Кайто закатывает глаза.</p><p>— По тебе не заметно.</p><p>— Мой айкью выше твоего, если ты не забыл.</p><p>— Зато поведение ниже уровня детсадовца.</p><p>Кайто хочет что-то возразить, но в этот момент Шиничи звонит в дверь, поэтому ему приходится скрыться. Ничего, у него ещё будет время отыграться.</p><p>— Привет, Шиничи-сан! — С порога в объятья парня прыгает Аюми. Её пастельно-голубое платьице слегка длиннее, чем должно быть, поэтому весь подол мокрый и немного грязный — видимо, от прогулки по улице, но от этого девочка ни капли не расстроена.</p><p>— С наступающим, Аюми-чан, — Шиничи улыбается, поднимая малышку на руки.</p><p>— Заходи скорее, мы тебя уже давно ждём!</p><p>И она затягивает детектива за руку в дом, как только её ноги касаются пола. Шиничи даже разуться спокойно не успевает, лишь скидывая кроссовки где-то посреди коридора. В зале Гента и Мицухико, одетые в костюмы эльфов, что-то упорно доказывают профессору Агасе, пока Хайбара носит с кухни миски с чем-то съедобным.</p><p>Она так и не захотела возвращать себе своё тело, обосновав тем, что так она начала новую жизнь, не зная о существовании Чёрной Организации, их преступной деятельности и апотоксине. И Шиничи на самом деле рад за неё, ведь Хайбара заслуживает быть счастливой после всего, что пережила. Она и будучи Шихо заслуживала, но сама девочка так не считает. Главное, что она здесь и сейчас, она — это она, та, кем хотела быть всегда.</p><p>Дети, завидев Шиничи, налетели на него с объятиями и какими-то расспросами, на что парень лишь смеялся — он скучает по ним, и в тайне завидует Хайбаре, что она всё ещё с ними. Но его и своя жизнь не расстраивает, он тоже там и с теми, с кем хотелось быть. Хоть и приходится чем-то жертвовать — но ведь иначе нельзя.</p><p>— Кудо-сан, — Мицухико в миг становится серьёзным, как и всегда, — мы купили Конану подарок.</p><p>Сердце пропускает удар. И ещё один. Взгляды всех детей устремлены на него, ему хочется всплакнуть от нахлынувших воспоминаний.</p><p>— Вы можете отправить ему посылкой?</p><p>Он бы мог, если бы знал, куда.</p><p>— Конечно.</p><p>Дети улыбаются, отдают спрятанный под ёлкой свёрток, который явно делали сами, вкладывая всю душу в подарок другу.</p><p>— Он будет рад, я уверен, — Кудо натянуто улыбается. Ему не нравится врать, особенно этим детям, но по-другому он не может. — Кстати, Конан-кун мне сказал, что тоже приготовил для вас подарки.</p><p>Ну, или может не он. Может, сам Шиничи. Но есть ли разница?</p><p>— Лучшим подарком для нас был бы его приезд, — в этот раз Гента говорит не об угре, чем вызывает всеобщее удивление. — Мы скучаем по нему.</p><p>— Да, очень.</p><p>Шиничи впадает в немой ступор, под пристальными взглядами профессора и Хайбары. Ему не остаётся ничего больше, кроме как сгрести в охапку всех ребят, обнять и смахнуть выступившую слезу, пока они не видят.</p><p>— Ребята, — окликает их Агаса, хлопает в ладоши, пока Хайбара выключает свет и включает гирлянду на ёлке. — К нам гости!</p><p>И пока Шиничи с детьми разводили сопли, их дом посетил тот, кого все дети рады видеть каждый Новый год.</p><p>Сегацу-сан появился внезапно, пока никто не видел, успел даже спереть парочку печений со стола и схомячить их — Кудо закатил глаза, но сделал вид, что не заметил крошек на бороде. Дети сразу же переключили своё внимание на него, оставляя детектива со своей ностальгией наедине.</p><p>— С наступающим вас Новым годом! — Весело желает Сегацу, почёсывая — на самом деле отряхивая — свою бороду. — Какие вы уже взрослые!</p><p>Ребята налетают на него со счастливыми улыбками и вопросами, пока Шиничи всё-таки отходит к Хайбаре с профессором, немножко успокоить свои нервы — ну или не к ним, а к бокалу с шампанским, но кого волнует.</p><p>— Хорошо тебе живётся с мастером перевоплощений, — замечает Ай, становясь рядом и наблюдая за происходящей клоунадой. — Каждый год можешь заставлять его играть роль Санты Клауса для детей.</p><p>— Кто ещё кого заставляет, — Шиничи фыркает, делает глоток и морщится. — Его самого распирает идти в таком виде к ним. Я тут больше жертва.</p><p>— Ага, будто тебе не нравится с ними видеться.</p><p>— Я не об этом говорил, а о переодеваниях Кайто. Ему просто нравится видеть счастье в их глазах, когда он отдаёт подарки в этом образе. А детей я люблю как своих, сколько мы с ними рука об руку прошли.</p><p>— Только опять не разрыдайся, пожалуйста.</p><p>— Это слёзы счастья.</p><p>— Ну, в какой-то степени ностальгия — это счастье, ты прав.</p><p>— Давай сменим тему.</p><p>Но тему они не меняют, просто молча наблюдают, как Кайто еле справляется с натиском троих чертят, но выглядит довольно. Шиничи задумывается о том, что Кайто был бы замечательным отцом, но сразу отгоняет эти мысли, нечего хвалить его даже в мыслях, зазнается.</p><p>Не понятно, в какой момент такие посиделки и развлечения стали смыслом жить, не заботясь и не боясь завтрашнего дня, ведь есть чёткое осознание — они не изменятся, останутся такими же балбесами даже спустя много лет. О плохом не думается, ведь разве оно надо, если даже умирать не страшно, жизнь прожита не зря, каждый миг — символ того, что ты был. Да, есть желание продлить счастье, ускользать нещадно бегущим секундам давать не хочется, но каждая из них оставляет на сознании след, хочется пропустить через себя как можно больше, при этом оставаясь в одном. Долбаный диссонанс, долбаное принятие себя таким, какой есть, долбаные люди, моменты, события, составляющие жизнь и насыщающие красками.</p><p>Что с ними будет, изменятся ли, повзрослеют или отчувствуют своё? Ничто не вечно в этом потоке, но остаётся приятными воспоминаниями в масштабах конкретных людей.</p><p>Звонок телефона кажется белым шумом, пока Хайбара не пихает Шиничи в бок. Он отлипает от своих мыслей, обращая внимание на происходящее вокруг. Входящий предпраздничный разговор по фейс-тайму с родителями парень принимает, мельком показывая в экран профессора, который поздравляет их с праздником, ловит в кадр наряженного Кайто, играющего с детьми, Хайбару, что улыбается и вежливо здоровается, принимая комплименты в свою сторону, и Шиничи уходит в соседнюю комнату.</p><p>— Вы не приедете опять? — Закрыв за собой дверь, спрашивает он.</p><p>— Прости, солнце, — отвечает Юкико, влезает в кадр, отталкивая Юсаку. — Мы только к концу месяца сможем вырваться.</p><p>— А почему ты не приехал? — Отец всё-таки отвоёвывает свое место на экране, — мы же звали и даже присылали вам билеты.</p><p>— Ну прости, не вы одни такие занятые.</p><p>— На самом деле мы думали, что Кайто убедит тебя поехать.</p><p>— Ага, он убедил меня только в том, что билеты можно поменять на другие даты.</p><p>— У него запланировано ограбление, которое будешь предотвращать ты?</p><p>— Нет. Мы на источники поедем.</p><p>Шиничи очень рад, что его родители приняли Кайто как часть семьи. Просто не могли не принять. Они слишком понимающие и добрые, Шиничи их не заслужил. Вообще, иногда ему кажется, что родители любят Кайто больше, чем его, но это только в шутках с обеих сторон обсуждается — на самом деле они любят своего ребёнка сильнее, чем что- и кого-либо на свете.</p><p>— А когда вы хотите приехать? — Никто и не замечает, как и откуда появляется Кайто на экране, который обнимает Кудо младшего за шею.</p><p>— Кайто, мальчик мой, с праздником, — мама умилённо смотрит на своих детей, пока Шиничи пытается отлепить эту пиявку от своего лица.</p><p>— Юкико-сан, у меня всё замечательно! Вы как? Как съёмки?</p><p>И если бы отец Шиничи не перевёл тему на их запланированный в двадцатых числах приезд, то часа на три можно было бы забыть о диалоге, выслушивая восторги о новой роли Юкико. Пока родители пререкаются о каких-то мелочах, Кайто чмокает Шиничи в нос, думая, что на них не обращают внимания, но родители слишком тактичные, чтобы что-то открыто говорить — они просто будут обсуждать милость этого момента после разговора.</p><p>— Кстати, Кайто, дорогой, твоя мама звонила, — окликает ребят Юкико. — Она сегодня праздновать к нам придёт.</p><p>— Рад, что вы видитесь с ней чаще, чем я.</p><p>— На самом деле, мы позвонили сейчас именно поэтому.</p><p>Ни Шиничи, ни Кайто не ожидали на самом деле того, что в кадр влезет Чикаге — у последнего даже челюсть отвисла, настолько он был удивлён присутствию матери в диалоге с родителями его парня.</p><p>То есть пока дети отмечают Новый год в Японии, их родители весело проводят вместе время на другом конце Земли, — как тесен мир.</p><p>— Привет, мам.</p><p>— Здравствуйте, с наступающим!</p><p>Не то, чтобы Шиничи был не готов к общению с мамой Кайто — они знакомы, конечно, но общаются не так часто и тесно, как Кайто с его родителями.</p><p>— Привет, мальчики! Рада вас видеть, хоть и только через фейс-тайм.</p><p>— Ты когда приедешь?</p><p>— Ой, малыш, прости, честно, не знаю. Столько дел, не вырваться, — вздыхает Куроба старшая.</p><p>— А в Америке долго будешь?</p><p>— Ну, недели две ещё точно, потом во Францию летим, там открывают новое шоу фокусников, очень хочу посмотреть.</p><p>— Отлично, мы приедем, — Шиничи озвучивает мысли Кайто, ведь догадался, что тот не зря спросил, не просто так узнавал про обмен билетов, всё продумал, засранец, заранее. Оба Куробы устремляют на него свои взгляды и оба — благодарно-счастливые.</p><p>— Тогда мы можем перенести поездку в Японию на лето, — встревает Юсаку.</p><p>— Эй, зачем?</p><p>— Ну, мы хотели приехать просто повидаться, а если вы приедете, то лучше мы тогда летом вернёмся, чтобы не так часто вам глаза мозолить.</p><p>— Пап, серьёзно? То есть вы даже не скучаете по своему единственному сыну?</p><p>— Скучаем, конечно, но и в то же время понимаем, что ты вырос. У тебя теперь своя жизнь, своё окружение, и постоянная наша опека тебе не нужна.</p><p>— Ты всегда будешь нашим любимым маленьким мальчиком, — дополняет Юкико, а Чикаге кивает и смотрит на своего сына, мол, тебя тоже это касается, — просто мы не хотим мешать тебе. Если что-то случится, то мы приедем и будем рядом, решать эти проблемы вместе, но ты уже давно не просишь нас о помощи, да и мы видим, что ты справляешься. Где-то, конечно, помогаем, без твоего ведома, но так лучше.</p><p>— А ещё, — Куроба старшая привлекает внимание всех присутствующих, — вы есть друг у друга под боком всегда. Мы есть, хоть и далеко, но ощутимо. Вы — наши дети, мы все — семья, — она обнимает Юкико и обе женщины улыбаются, — в обиду не дадим друг друга никогда.</p><p>Кайто и Шиничи не находят, что ответить, лишь улыбаются, Кудо обнимает Куробу, утыкаясь носом тому в щёку и думает — у них лучшее окружение, которое только можно пожелать. Все — не только они впятером, но и профессор, Хайбара, дети, Ран и Аоко, остальные друзья — все они семья, которые друг за друга головы пооткусывают, если что-то плохое случится. О большем и мечтать невозможно.</p><p> </p><p>Возвращаются они спустя полтора часа, из-за того, что Хейджи начинает названивать Шиничи, выясняя, почему им с Казухой никто не открывает и долго ли им ещё стоять на холоде, ожидая хозяина дома. Дети со слезами на глазах уговаривают пойти с ними, но Хайбара вовремя отвлекает их новогодним выпуском Яйбы в маске — и пока они взахлёб обсуждают, кто посмел позариться на срыв праздника, профессор провожает парней, впихивает им подарки и бутылку шампанского — для хорошего настроения.</p><p>— Новый год ещё не наступил, а я уже хочу лечь в кровать и уснуть, — жалуется Шиничи, когда видит напускно-недовольное лицо Хейджи возле ворот к их дому.</p><p>— Сейчас разгон возьмём и до утра гулять будем.</p><p>— Я тебя выгоню, если будешь со своим разгоном мешать мне спать.</p><p>— Давайте шуруйте быстрее, у меня уже всё отмёрзло тут стоять, — кричит им Хаттори.</p><p>— Будешь возмущаться, я на тебя Хакубу натравлю.</p><p>Хейджи закатывает глаза, пока Казуха обнимает поочерёдно подошедших Кайто и Шиничи.</p><p>— А где Ран? — Спрашивает девушка, оглядываясь.</p><p>— Она с Аоко ушла помогать готовить. Скоро придут.</p><p>— Бедная девочка, в праздник — весь день у плиты.</p><p>— Зато нам будет что поесть сегодня, а не доставку ждать три часа.</p><p>— Ты рад, что мы смогли вырваться из Осаки, чтобы провести с вами праздники?</p><p>— Нет, век бы вас не видел, — Шиничи пытается замерзшими руками выцепить нужный ему ключ от входной двери, а Хейджи на его ответ недовольно толкает в плечо, от чего связка падает на землю с раздражающим звоном под такой же раздражающий кансайский акцент.</p><p>— Уверен, что все твои слова надо воспринимать с ровно противоположным смыслом, поэтому да, мы тоже рады.</p><p>— Ты сказал, праздники — то есть вы до когда здесь планируете оставаться? — Кайто уже перебрал самые ужасные планы развития событий данного сожительства.</p><p>— До третьего, там просто ажиотаж с поездами, урвали чуть ли не последние ближайшие билеты, — Казуха напомнила о своём присутствии и объяснила ситуацию.</p><p>Дома тепло, дома уютно и пахнет печеньем, от пола по стенам вдоль всей площади, укутывая в себя. Нарушать покой не хочется — сейчас бы тихо сесть за стол, покушать от души, пошутить шутки о грядущем кошмаре, улечься в кроватку и провести в объятиях вечность, — а на деле ждать, когда дом наполнится клоунами и станет цирком без шатра.</p><p>Клоуны ждать себя долго не заставляют — удаётся только успеть открыть бутылку, подаренную профессором и сделать несколько глотков «для настроения», — когда в дом звонят, а после наполняется шуршанием пакетов и курток, поздравлениями и звоном бутылок.</p><p>Становится шумно, хохот Хейджи слышен даже с кухни, хотя всё празднование находится в гостиной, до нового года ещё час, а хочется домой уйти уже сейчас. А потом Шиничи вспоминает, что это его дом и сбежать ему некуда, только если неприкаянной тенью слоняться по улице, молясь не натолкнуться на пьяных хулиганов и не начать год с переломов физических, — с моральными в обнимку он попрощается с этим годом, делая шаг в следующий.</p><p>— Кудо, а где обещанная еда? — Орёт ему Хаттори, хотя прекрасно его слышно и обычным тоном.</p><p>— Вы сожрёте всё до прихода моих дорогих гостей.</p><p>— Так я уже здесь.</p><p>— Так я и не про тебя.</p><p>— Охренел, — Хейджи деланно обижается, но спустя две секунды смеётся — господи, такие они все придурки, Шиничи так их всех любит.</p><p>Кудо всё-таки начинает перетаскивать еду с кухни в гостиную, Кайто отвлекается от наинтереснейшего разговора с Хакубой, подсовывая ему в жертву Аоко, идёт помогать с транспортировкой, попутно урывая поцелуй с губ Шиничи, который от неожиданности чуть не роняет тарелки. Ран обсуждает с Казухой и Акако самые интересные моменты уходящего года, спустя полминуты к ним присоединяется Аоко, которая последовала примеру Кайто и спихнула Хакубу на Хаттори, и теперь эти двое о чём-то бурно дискутируют.</p><p>Звонит телефон, Шиничи смотрит на экран и закатывает глаза.</p><p>— Алло, потерялись?</p><p>Кайто наблюдает за парнем секунду, после чего возвращается к ребятам.</p><p>Наспех накинув куртку, в одних тапочках, — Куроба увидит — прибьёт, но останавливает ли это? — выходит на улицу, тут же ёжится, но далеко от тепла не успевает отойти, видит знакомые фигуры и машет рукой.</p><p>— С новым годом, — приветствует детектив.</p><p>— С новым годом.</p><p>Шиничи заходит в гостиную, оглядывается — все на месте, все целы и всё цело, — ловит взглядом Кайто, который увлечён игрой в приставку с Хейджи, проходит мимо трепля по волосам, на что Куроба взгляд от экрана отрывает на мгновение, но снова возвращает, не желая пропустить удар и очень вовремя ставит блок. Раунд заканчивается ровно тогда, когда заходит Амуро, приветствуя всех собравшихся.</p><p>— Амуро-сан, привет, — машет Куроба рукой, держа в ней джойстик.</p><p>— С новым годом, — улыбаются девушки, поднимают бокалы в его сторону и отпивают шампанское.</p><p>— А Акай-сан придёт?</p><p>— Ой, вот сразу Акая им подавай, — возмущается Тору, проходя к столу с напитками, — а я вам не нужен.</p><p>— Да не гунди ты, — Акай появляется в проходе, — да, Акай придёт. С праздником.</p><p>Ответом ему служат дружные улюлюканья и очередной звон бокалов.</p><p>— Мы ненадолго, на самом деле, — говорит Акай Шиничи. — Джуди названивает мне с восьми и я уже устал от её причитаний.</p><p>— А то есть на мои обиды тебе плевать? — Влезает Кайто и драматично хватается за сердце. Актёр, талантище, театр по нему плачет.</p><p>— Она улетает в Америку завтра вечером, а вам глаза мозолить мы ещё на источниках будем, не выпендривайся, малец.</p><p>— Сказал мне дед, который обижается, когда звонит мне во время моих выступлений, а я не беру трубку.</p><p>Шиничи познакомил Кайто с Акаем и Амуро, когда они были в "Пуаро" поздним вечером после утомительного расследования, в котором Куробе пришлось тоже участвовать, ведь дело касалось трюков с взломом квартиры, и тот ныл, что хочет напиться и проспать весь следующий день, но Кудо категорически был против пьянки посреди рабочей недели. Акай тогда сидел за стойкой и о чём-то переговаривался с Тору, но услышав фразу про алкоголь, решил поддержать парня, и уже спустя пол минуты они вдвоём что-то говорили о бутылке виски, которую бариста прячет в шкафу. Амуро присоединился к ребятам через несколько минут, как только заварил чай и отнёс его за единственный помимо них занятый столик, а после ухода той парочки достал «подарок от заведения» — тот обсуждаемый ранее виски. Они тогда долго просидели в кафе после закрытия смены.</p><p>Шуичи спрашивает, где можно покурить, пока все дружно обсуждают предстоящие выходные и планы на них, Шиничи выходит с ним на крытую веранду, закрывает дверь и наконец-то убаюкивающая тишина. Звукоизоляция — лучшее изобретение человечества. Акай закуривает, выдыхает дым, на что Шиничи слегка морщится, но потом:</p><p>— Дай мне тоже.</p><p>Акай удивлённо смотрит на пацана, которого помнит ребёнком, — не в том плане, что с детства, а когда он был Конаном, — но видит перед собой уверенного молодого человека, вспоминая, что ему уже двадцать три, поэтому протягивает пачку. Кудо достаёт сигарету, вертит между пальцев, берёт протянутую зажигалку.</p><p>— Трудный год? — Шуичи смотрит не на него, в окно, медленно затягиваясь, а Шиничи слегка залипает. Ничего личного, но мужчина эталон траурной эстетики пессимизма.</p><p>— Трудная жизнь.</p><p>То, что копилось внутри, взрывается потоком недосказанного и хочется буквально ничего, не хочется быть здесь — не праздновать, не веселиться, не общаться с друзьями, — просто хочется не быть.</p><p>Новый год — не то время, когда стоит предаваться страданиям, вываливая все свои страхи и сомнения, загружая своими проблемами остальных. Не хочется портить всеобщее веселье, но сказать «стоп, сегодня ты должен навеселиться до́ смерти, а после этого можешь просто довести себя до сме́рти» нельзя. Прорвало плотину основательно, пластырем не заклеишь, оттягивая неизбежное.</p><p>— Ты прав. Жизнь — та ещё мерзкая тварь, которая хочет нагнуть и злорадствовать над тобой. Можешь нагнуться и ждать, чего тебе ещё подкинут, а можешь нагнуться, поправить шнурки и встать с ней лицом к лицу. Не пытаться отомстить или что-то доказать, просто сделать всё, чтобы быть вровень и не поддаваться.</p><p>Шиничи так и не закуривает, просто возвращает сигарету с зажигалкой Акаю, тот убирает их, и оба возвращаются в гостиную.</p><p>С первого шага музыка — болью в виске, смех — белым шумом, люди — пятнами. Красивый калейдоскоп, но не та ситуация ловить с этого моральное удовольствие, приходится сосредотачиваться на адекватном восприятии реальности, хотя лучше бы не.</p><p>В зале картина маслом — Амуро буквально висит объятиями на Хейджи, пока Кайто поёт с Аоко караоке, а Ран пытается разнять Акако и Хакубу. Всё это происходит как в дурацком ситкоме, где всё идёт не так, как планировалось.</p><p>— Ты тако-ой классный, Хаттори-кун, — пьяно заливает Тору такому же пьяному Хейджи, чокаясь с ним бокалом уже явно с чем-то покрепче, чем шампанское.</p><p>— Кажется, Акай-сан меня теперь побьёт, — смеясь, косится на вошедших Кудо и Акая кансаец.</p><p>— Нет, что ты, — мило улыбается мужчина, сжимая в руке пустую банку.</p><p>— Ой.</p><p>Шиничи усмехнулся, явно было видно, что мужчина сделал это только веселья ради, строя недовольно-негодующее лицо, но уже буквально через секунду, смеясь, подошёл к этим двоим. </p><p>— Господи, Тору, свин, тебе пить противопоказано вообще, какого хрена налакался, ведёшь себя ужасно.</p><p>Амуро перескакивает с объятиями на Шуичи и что-то говорит на алкашовском, на что тот закатывает глаза. Шиничи бросает взгляд на расстроенного таким предательством Хаттори, вздыхает и понимает, что явно лишний на этой вечеринке. Он может тоже напиться, только вряд ли это даст ему разгон — скорее ещё больший загон, — но останавливает ли это? Авось, повезёт.</p><p>Акай с Амуро уходят после того, как Шуичи выпивает с ребятами ещё раз, не позволяя упиться Тору сильнее, на что тот кусает в плечо, но это не меняет ситуацию. Они и так задержались, Джуди уже настрочила миллион сообщений, что убьёт их под новогодние удары колокола, только угрозы должного эффекта не возымели, даже ответа не заслужили. Прощание сопровождается тупыми шуточками, мол «встретимся теперь только в следующем году», но по пьяни это воспринимается в разы смешнее.</p><p> </p><p>Кайто уделяет последние двадцать минут года на то, чтобы развлечь девушек своими фокусами, а парни в это время на скорость пытаются решить секрет его «волшебства», Шиничи, естественно уже знает практически их все, — вот что значит жить с фокусником и являться его неизменной публикой.</p><p>— Так, мои солнышки, — Куроба жестом призывает всех замолчать. — Давайте наполняйте свои бокалы, у нас пять минут до боя колокола.</p><p>Шиничи в это время ставит чистые бокалы на стол, пока остальные смазанной кучкой подползают к нему. Кайто встаёт рядом, улыбаясь, на что невозможно не ответить взаимностью.</p><p>— Что я хочу сказать, — новогоднее поздравление от Кайто с его непредсказуемостью — то, чем он спонсирует всех каждый год. — Я очень рад, что вы у меня такие хорошие. Кроме тебя, Хакуба, ты меня бесишь. — Он показывает язык блондину, на что тот закатывает глаза.</p><p>— Взаимно, Куроба.</p><p>— А я с ним согласен, — Хейджи поддакивает и отбивает пять Кайто.</p><p>— Ну понятное дело, у вас один уровень развития.</p><p>— Так, заткнулись все, я не договорил.</p><p>Три минуты осталось, а они никак не могут попрощаться с уходящим годом. Шиничи начинает на пару с Хакубой открывать бутылку шампанского.</p><p>— Значит, что я хочу сказать ещё — вы реально лучшие ребята в моей жизни. Спасибо, что были моей крысиной армией весь этот год, теперь давайте сделаем шаг на пути эволюции и станем стадом быков в новом.</p><p>— Невозможно эволюционировать из крысы в быка, — парировал Сагуру, придерживая пробку от шампанского, чтобы раньше времени не вылетела.</p><p>— Невозможно терпеть твоё занудство, — ответила Акако, а Кайто присвистнул, мол, уважаю.</p><p>Смех вихрем, бой колокола фоновым шумом, фейрверки яркими вспышками по занавешенным шторам, вылетевшая пробка в потолок и пена по рукам, слившиеся в неразборчивый звук поздравления и вылившийся две тысячи двадцатый в двадцать первый.</p><p>Кайто смотрит на Шиничи, улыбается, берёт его руку в свою и отводит в кухню, под чей-то проигнорированный оклик.</p><p>— С новым годом, — шепчет Куроба, светясь ярче гирлянды. Обнимает тепло, аккуратно, именно так, как может только он — видит в нём ту самую Пандору, что так давно ищет.</p><p>— С новым годом, — отвечает так же тепло и светло Шиничи.</p><p>Нет омелы над ними, но будто она нужна, чтобы начать этот год друг с друга — Кайто улыбается в поцелуй, чувствуя сладкий привкус шампанского на губах парня. Шиничи понимает в этот момент одно — каким бы не был тяжёлым год, какие бы проблемы и ловушки не подкинула жизнь, — если Кайто будет рядом и будет целовать его так, то всё плохое развеется как туманная дымка погасших бенгальских огней.</p><p>— Я видел как Хаттори спёр и спрятал последнюю пачку чипсов за диван, — заговорческим тоном говорит Куроба, прислонившись лбом ко лбу Кудо.</p><p>— И мы же сопрём её у него и спрячем у себя?</p><p>— Ты чертовски прав.</p><p>Куроба машет перед ним той самой последней пачкой и смеётся — какой он молодец, дурачина любимый.</p><p>— Я переживаю за гостиную, пойдём следить за этими чудилами.</p><p>Где-то спустя полчаса Шиничи получает смс от Амуро, где на слегка подрагивающем видео можно различить его, Акая, Джуди и ещё нескольких ребят из ФБР, которые кричат им поздравления, записывает ответное с ребятами, пересылает оба Хайбаре и улыбается.</p><p>Всё именно так, как должно быть, а он именно там и с теми, с кем должен.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>